Extra Inning
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: What happens when Sharon is trying to seduce Andy, but he is too focused on a Dodger's game? What lengths does she have to go to, in order to get his undivided attention? Smut for Smut's sake!


Just a little Shandy smut for smut's sake!

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~

They have the condo to themselves for the week. Rusty is in Palo Alto with Ricky. They have both taken vacation days for the last 2 days, with the promise to spend more time together. They thought of going on a mini-vacation, but Sharon decided she'd rather a stay-cation and Andy knew better than to argue with her. So far all they have done is watched a couple of movies, cooked a wonderful gourmet meal and had incredible sex. Relaxing has yet to happen. So, today Sharon took it upon herself to take a nap while Andy watches last night's Dodger game on the DVR. They are in 9th inning and he is sitting on the couch eating Bugles and drinking ginger ale, with his feet propped up on the table. Last, he checked she was fast asleep. But that was 2 innings ago. He hears her stirring in the bedroom and he figures she will be joining him soon. "Hi, beautiful, how was the nap?" He asks from the living room. "Good." Is the only response she gives him. He continues watching the game as he waits for her to emerge from the bedroom. "Andy?" She calls. "Hmm?" He replies not taking his eyes of the TV. "Can you come here for a second?" She asks. "I'll be there in just a moment, love." He ushers out as he sits up on the couch. "Can you come any sooner?" She rasps with a hint of seduction in her voice. "It's the bottom of the 9th, sweetheart. I'm coming I promise." He says intently watching the game. He has purposefully ignored Provenza all day so he wouldn't ruin the game for him. "Ok." She says sounding deflated.

She hears the announcer say that the game is going into an extra inning because of the tie between the Dodgers and the Phillies. She decides she needs to step her game up and she walks out of the room and stands at the edge of the hallway and leans against the wall and purrs, "Andyy!" "Huh?" He says never taking his eyes off the screen. She releases an exasperated sigh. He is so focused on the game, that he doesn't see her standing there in a sheer lavender bra and panty set, that he may or may not have hinted he liked when she was shopping last week. "How much longer?" She queries. Still not turning his gaze from the TV, he says, "Not much longer if Kershaw, can get his act together!"

"Oh ok." She says before she blows out a breath of frustrated air. "Why?" He inquires. "Because something needs your attention." She states. "Ok. I'm coming as soon as this inning is over, I promise." He confesses as he stares intently at the screen. She smirks at his word choice. She is growing impatient. So, she decides to walk in his line of vision. She saunters over to the TV and stands in front of it, with her hands on her hips and says, "This" motioning at her body, "is what needs your attention! But if you are more interested in watching the game, I can go put my clothes back on." His mouth is agape and he is on his feet in a flash, walking up to her. He grabs her waist and looks her over, and whispers, "Damn, baby, why didn't you just say so?" She smirks and says, "I wanted you to be surprised." "Oh, believe I'm surprised!" He says as he lifts her arm over her head and motions for her to spin. She spins and he groans when he notices she got the thong option instead of bikini. He runs his hand over the swell of her ass and toys with the band. She giggles and moans. He pulls her flush against him and backs them towards the couch and whispers, "You are so damn sexy!" He starts kissing across her back and she moans loudly. As his calves hit the couch, she turns around in his arms and envelops his lips in a passionate and rough kiss. As she breaks the kiss, and breathes on his lips, "Next time I call, you better come!" "Oh, don't worry baby! I'll come running!" He teases. She laughs and smacks his chest before pushing him down on the couch. "Feisty! I like!" He groans as he pulls her to straddle him. She laughs and starts running her hands through his hair. He runs his hands over her back and reaches her ass and tightly cups it and kisses her ardently. She moans into the kiss as his tongue is exploring her mouth and his hands squeeze her cheeks. She grinds on his ever growing member, causing him to jerk his hips and groan. He can feel her moisture seeping through her panties, onto his lounge pants. She breaks the kiss and pulls back and looks in his eyes and winks. He chuckles, and raps, "Uh oh! I think I'm going to be the one who needs a nap, this time!" She laughs, and replies, "You are so right!" She lifts his shirt over his head and tosses it behind the couch. He glides his hands back up her back and unclasps her bra. She begins raining kisses down his neck and he groans as she lightly nibbles as she goes. He slides her straps down her arms, she sits up and allows him to rid her of the offending material. His hands go straight to her mounds and caresses them as she returns to her previous task. She begins to trail kisses down his chest. He toys with her nipples causing her to moan loudly and grind harder on his now rock solid shaft. She kisses her way back his chest and arrest his lips with hers. Biting on his lower lip and before she darts her tongue in his inviting mouth. He pulls the band of her thong and lightly pops it, she bites his lip in retaliation. She pulls back and laughs at his look of shock and he rasps, "geez, woman! If I didn't know you any better, I would swear you were a vampire." She laughs and kisses his lip and pulls back and mouths "sorry." She starts kissing down his chest once more, but this time she goes further, she slowly crawls off him backwards and cradles herself between his legs.

He watches her intently as she toys with the waistband of his pants. She quirks her eyebrow at him and smirks. His mouth falls agape as she runs her hand over his manhood, through his pants. She slowly licks her lips and tugs at the waistband and he lifts his butt to help her pull them down. His slugger springs from the trap, excitedly. She slowly licks from the tip to the base with using her hands. He groans at the feel of her warm tongue, gliding along his length. His hips jerk as she slowly massages his balls. She looks up and their eyes lock and she slowly swirls her tongue around his head before flicking it ardently. "Shit!" He husks out, as he watches her take in all of his extensive length. She has only deep throated him once before and he was shocked. She caught him by surprise. His head falls back and she gently sucks him and continues to massages his balls. "Damn!" He rasps and she slowly pulls back and moves her hands to his shaft and starts stoking him and she begins a delirious pace of licking and sucking. He wraps his hand around her hair and holds it back as he attempts to watch his length disappear in her hot mouth. She is moaning loudly as she continues to take pride in causing his toes to curl and his thigh muscles to tighten. She increases his pressure and he pulls on her hair tighter, which is the sign that he is near coming. "Shit, Sharon!" he rasps as her pace changes back to slow and steady. She smiles around his member before sucking on his head one last time. She stands up and starts to pull her thong down, and reaches up and husks, "let me!'" He slowly glides them down as she leans on his shoulders to step out of them. He runs his hands up her legs slowly, and glides two fingers over her apex. "Mmmm!" She mewls as he rubs her nub back and forth. She pushes him back against the couch and straddles him. She rocks her moist center over his manhood, but she doesn't infuse him just yet. "So, what are you going to do next time, I call you?" She teases, still slowly rolling her hips. "I'll be there before you can get to the second syllable." He breathes on her lips, before ardently kissing her. "Good! You've learned you lesson!" She mewls as she rocks against him one last time. "Oh, yeah! Definitely!" He rasps, as she holds onto his shoulders and rises up and slowly infuses his throbbing member into warm and waiting folds. "Ohhh!" She breathes as she sinks onto him. "Damn!" he husks, before he starts kissing across her chest. She slowly begins to rock against him. He reaches her nipple and lightly nibbles as her head falls back. "Yes, yes!" She pants as she speeds up the pace. He grabs ahold of her hips and guides her. The mixture of their moans and groans are filling the air, as their pace increases more. He reaches between them and adds pressure to her nub, her walls are begin to tighten around his dick. He strokes a few more times, causing her to rasp "Damn it!" She bites her lip as she can feel her orgasm vastly approach. He removes his hand from her nub and lifts her to the tip of his dick and then slowly slides her back down. They moan in unison as the revel in the sensation. He does the move a few more times and she comes tumbling over the edge. Biting down on his shoulder, stifling a loud moan that will surely alert the neighbors to what they are up to. He slowly rocks into her seeking his release, but he is mindful of her. As she comes down, she whispers in his ear, "Don't stop." She licks the shell of his ear and sits up and smirks at him. "What?" He inquires smiling at her. "Oh, you'll see!" She teases as stands up and turns around and prepares to mount him backwards. He whimpers at the loss of her warmness engulfing his dick. She slowly sinks down on him backward, she places both of her knees on the outside of his. "Fuck!" He groans, she reaches beside her and grabs a pillow and lays it on the table and leans forward on it. She has given him the perfect. Her ass is perfectly on display and he can watch himself crash into her. "Damn, baby! You are naughty!" He rasps as he plants his hands firmly on her ass. "I'm naughty by nature, babe!" She mewls as she slowly begins to rock against him to let him know that she was ready. He slowly begins to rock into her. She releases strangle moans, as he goes deeper than she knew was ever possible. "Damn, I'm about to come!" He shouts as his pace becomes erratic. He dives into her faster and faster as she pants, "Andyyyyy!" With one final thrust he is exploding inside of her, "Sharonnnnnn!" His explosion triggers her second coming, as she pants, "Oh, yesssss!" They are both breathless and sweaty. She sits up and leans back against him and closes her eyes. His hands wrap around her waist, she hums at his act. He kisses her neck softly, before whispering, "I love you," in her ear. She smiles and mewls, "I love you, too." The announcer comes on and says, "Well, folks the Dodgers have broken the tie! What a game! See you next time, Phillies!" Sharon chuckles, and says, "You can always rewind it, baby." He kisses her neck soundly before saying, "No, need! I have my grand slam right here!" She moans as he moves his hand to her hyper aroused clit.

"Maybe we can go for an extra inning after we shower!" She teases.

{The End}

Leave me some nuggets of love! You know I love them!


End file.
